


We Are Better

by xxDustNight88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Draco and Pansy spend some time in Paris after the war trying to figure out what to do with the rest of their lives.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Draco’s Birthday Bash Mini Fest





	We Are Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/gifts).



> I haven't written in like a month so this was a bit cathartic for me in a good way. Here's hoping it makes me want write more soon! Thank you to the admin of Draco's Den for hosting this event. I've been wanting to write this fic for AGES. Happy Reading! Much love, xxDustNight88
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly and to starrnobella for alpha reading! Any other mistakes are definitely my own..
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. Also I used the song Paris by The Chainsmoekrs to influence this story and title. Any song lyrics you see as dialogue clearly belong to them and not me. Thanks!
> 
> Prompt: Draco/Pansy + Draco's Birthday  
> Starrnobella prompt: Cherry. Princess. Stubble. "I hope I never lose you."
> 
> Song Recommendation: Paris by The Chainsmokers

After the war ended, Pansy and Draco returned home with their parents like the rest of their Slytherin classmates. They were lucky, in a sense, their parents survived the Battle of Hogwarts. Not everyone could say that, unfortunately. Too many people had perished in that battle. Too many.

Afterwards… After the smoke had settled and everything moved toward recovering, Pansy reached out to Draco and begged him to get away from everything. They chose Paris as it had always been a favourite destination of theirs. They pulled their money and rented a room with a single bed for a month. It had a grand view of the Eiffel Tower, but now their month was coming to an end.

Their money was nearly gone, and it appeared no more would be coming from mummy and daddy for either of them. Their parents wanted them home to return to the life they were expected to live, but neither of them wanted that now. They wanted more. They deserved more.

Currently, Pansy was standing on the terrace, smoking a cigarette and contemplating the fact that she would have to finally find a job this week. If they didn't find work soon, they would have to resort to either going home or living on the streets. Neither was an option for her. Draco either. Her thoughts were interrupted as Draco opened the door to the room and stepped outside.

"Good morning, Princess," Pansy teased Draco as he stumbled sleepily into the mid-morning sunshine. As he plopped down into the chair, she gestured to an envelope on the table. "You've got another letter."

Without a word, Draco opened the letter and read over the words from his father. Sighing, he said, "Just another demand that I return home. Nothing new. Not even well wishes for my birthday."

"We talked about this," Pansy said before pursing her lips.

"I know," Draco said with another sigh. "He blames you for not returning home."

"Good," Pansy replied with a chuckle. "My father blames you for not coming home too."

They shared a laugh before Draco spoke again. "We'll have to get jobs," Draco said softly, staring into the eyes of the girl he had loved for longer than he knew.

"I don't care, Draco," she replied before taking another drag on her cigarette. "Fuck them. Let's show everyone what we're made of, shall we? We are better people than they were at our age. We survived the war. We deserve more than frilly balls and stuffy cocktail parties."

"I don't know how you can be so strong about all of this," Draco admitted, slumping in the chair and tossing the letter aside with a bit of anger. "If we go down doing this…"

"Then we go down together," Pansy said resolutely. When Draco merely looked at her with confusion, she added, "You and me. That's all we need. Money and material items mean nothing if we forget what we have together."

Saying nothing, Draco dragged a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. He let the silence settle around them as he thought about what Pansy had said. If she could throw their old life away, then surely he could too?

After examining her friend for a moment, Pansy stubbed her cigarette out on the bottom of her Converse. She threw the butt over the side of the terrace. She smirked at Draco and said, "Wait here. I have something for you."

Draco watched her walk inside their meagre rooms before turning his attention to the sight of the Eiffel Tower in the distance. Sighing, he realized Draco realized Pansy was right. He didn't need the Malfoy fortune to be a good wizard in this world. He and Pansy would make their own way, working toward a wealth of their own. A chance of life and love rather than money and social status. If that meant they never lived in their family's grand estates ever again, then so be it.

They had each other, and that's all that mattered.

A moment later, Pansy returned with a small box wrapped with a green ribbon. Without a word, she set it on his lap and then leaned against the railing. Her body blocked the view of the Paris skyline, but it was no less beautiful with her standing there. Feeling his heart flutter, Draco tugged lightly on the ribbon and watched as it unravelled. Then, he opened the box, surprised by the contents.

Glancing up at Pansy, Draco gave her a confused look when she said, "Happy birthday, Draco. I thought you could use a treat, so I popped out to the store this morning and got you a little cake."

"My birthday…" Draco trailed off, eying the tiny cake as emotion rose in his throat. "I'd completely forgotten until I saw the date on that letter."

"I figured you did with everything going on, but everyone needs a cake for their birthday," Pansy replied, crossing her arms and arching an eyebrow. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you." A second later and he remembered that both he and Pansy were lacking in funds right now. "You didn't have to use the last of your money for this, Pans," Draco said softly as he took in the sight of the simple birthday cake. It was barely enough for two people.

"Of course I did, you git," Pansy said, taking a step forward to swipe the cherry from the centre of the cake. She popped it into her mouth and chewed, enjoying the smile that crept onto Draco's features. She was about to say something she'd held in for a long time and hoped it went over well. "I love you."

Draco set the cake aside and stood. Taking hold of Pansy by both her shoulders, he slowly brought her closer so that they could be eye to eye. "I love you too, Pansy, and I hope I never lose you."

"You're stuck with me," she whispered, her breath ghosting over his lips. "Now, kiss me so we can eat that cake."

Smirking, Draco closed the distance between the two of them and kissed her softly. Pansy was having none of that and quickly deepened the kiss, enjoying the way his morning stubble felt against her soft skin. When finally they pulled apart, both were breathing heavily and knew that there was no turning back.

"Come on," Pansy said before Draco could say anything stupid. "Let's have some cake and then go back to bed for a few hours. We can worry about finding work tomorrow."

Draco allowed himself to be dragged forcefully back into their tiny room. Everything would work out in the end. Honestly, even if they went down in smoke, that would be okay too. As long as they were together, everything would be alright in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
